A Butler to Kill For
by BlackfeathersAFaggot
Summary: GrellxSebastian. When Grell finally get's close to Sebastian, Ciel ruins it for him. Grell decides to get a little revenge from him, will things go well for the reaper plans? A fanfic 1/2 written by myself and a friend. Hope you guys like it, it's the first thing I've uploaded on here. I've got a comic of the fanfic on my deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, go fetch me some tea," Ciel ordered his butler.

"Yes, my young lord," Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

As he walked down the hallway, Sebastian felt a presence. It couldn't be any of the imbecilic house workers. Sebastian had sent them all out to do chores, though it was more to preoccupy them so they wouldn't screw anything up.

He paid no mind to the feeling, making his ways through the winding halls of the Phantomhive manor to the kitchen. Per usual he began preparing his master's tea to his liking. Sebastian waited for the tea to steep before serving it.

A flash of red jolted him while setting up the teacups, "Dear Bassy!"

"Hello," Sebastian boredly kept on with his previous task.

"It's been awhile since our last encounter! I've so desperately missed your company!" Grell sat atop the counter.

"I'm sure it hasn't been quite long enough," Sebastian murmured quietly.

"How have you been passing the time by? Quite stylishly I assume," Grell examined his fingernails. "Anything other than making tea for your master?"

Sebastian kept quiet as Grell went on, "Let me guess, one scoop for each person and one more for the pot, followed by half a pint of hot water and let steep until dark."

"It would be unacceptable prepared any other way," Sebastian straightened his demeanor. "Now what is your business here, if you do mind my asking?"

"I JUST COULDN'T STAND TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU, DEAR BASSY!" Grell jumped up to hug Sebastian.

He was greeted by the floor hitting his face. He picked himself up soon after, "Oh, Bassy. You treat me so cruel!"

"Now that you've fulfilled your desire, you may now leave."

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST KICK ME OUT LIKE THAT! I AM A LADY!" Grell stomped his foot.

"Then I will kindly show you to the door madam," Sebastian bowed.

"How can you deny these feelings? Such passion floats through the air!" Grell swayed his hips back and forth provocatively. "Though it is masked by tension. It's begging to be broken at any time now! A soft caress, a touch, and perhaps a... kiss."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," Sebastian sighed.

"You know, Bassy, I was promised a day to spend with you. Though I will settle for a kiss," the reaper offered.

"I knew nothing of this deal," Sebastian said flatly.

"Come on, I don't bite," Grell flashed his sharp teeth.

"I will not ask you again, Grell Sutcliff. Leave the manor immediately," Sebastian's red eyes flamed.

"As I said, it would only take but a kiss," Grell negotiated. "Slightly with tongue."

"I am not willing to negotiate," Sebastian held his stance.

Grell rested his arm on Sebastian's shoulder, twirling Sebastian's hair with his fingers, "I am a master at the art of seduction, if you were not aware."

"I was not informed."

"I can be very persuasive," Grell inched closer to test Sebastian.

He was pleasantly surprised when Sebastian made no move for him to stop.

Grell leaning down a little to speak in his ear, "I know you haven't been with a proper lady since you became that brat's butler. Come now, Bassy. Don't act like you don't want it.."

The Butler shook his head and replied with a quiet grunt, "It's not acting."

"Please," Grell whined, lightly nipping at his ear, "my heart thumps for you like the beating of a drum in my chest, it beats harder and harder the more I'm around you!"

Quickly getting irritated, Sebastian finally gave the reaper the answer he was looking for, "Alright, fine, if it gets you out of the manor.."

"Oh Bassy, I knew you couldn't resist!" He excitedly swung his arms around Sebastian's neck, repeatedly smothering his face with smooches.

Although it wasn't long before Grell was pried off, "not here." Sebastian picked up the tea for his master. "You know where my quarters are, meet me there in 10 minutes."

"Right," he gave a nod, balling his hands up into fists, hardly able to contain his excitement. "See you in 10 minutes my love," he chimed as he bounded off for Sebastian's bedroom.

Before meeting Grell in his bedroom, the butler brought Ciel his tea, who was quick to scold Sebastian for taking his precious time. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience my lord, but I must be off to attend to some important private duties."

"Very well."

He made his way back to his bedroom, checking up and down the halls for any of the house workers before entering the room.

"OH BASSY, COME AND TAKE ME YOU NAUGHTY DEVIL," squealed the thrilled shinigami.

There before Sebastian was the reaper, sprawled out on his bed wearing only his glaces and a pair of lacy underwear, obviously red.

Sebastian blinked and closed the door behind him, "Lace?"

"Why of course, I'm a lady after all!"

A smirk tugged at the demon's lips. He removed his gloves one at a time, using only his teeth as he stepped over to the edge of the bed.

"You ever been with a man Mr. Sutcliff?" He asked as he removed his shoes.

Grell cleared his throat and corrected him, his face reddening a little. "It's Ms. And no, I have not.."

Sebastian was definitely not expecting that, "I suppose there's a first for everything."

With a wide smile, Grell stuck out his chest, spread his legs, and leaned back on his elbows. "Now have at me Bassy, make me impure!"

Tossing his tailcoat to the floor with the rest of the clothing, Sebastian tipped Grell's chin up with two fingers and leaned down to kiss him.

Startled by the sudden affection, he let out a quiet squeak. He couldn't believe it, Sebastian was actually the first to kiss him. The reaper was quick to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his torso and lightly digging his fingernails into the back of Sebastian's vest.

Sebastian pulled away for a moment, to climb onto the bed, looming over Grell when he felt one of his hands reach the back of his head.

"I wasn't done," the red head smirked and curled his fingers in the other's hair before pulling him back into another wondrous kiss.

It was everything Grell Sutcliff could ask for. Although Sebastian's touch was cold, he enjoyed every second of it. And it only got better from there.

The Demon slipped his tongue into the reaper's mouth, running a chill up Grell's spine and causing him to shudder.

He tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth a little more to let him further in, moaning softly.

Sebastian made good use of his tongue, exploring the other's mouth until he pulled away for a breath of air. The kiss wasn't as terrible as Sebastian had expected.

Grell looked so taken aback by the kiss, his face flushed.

The butler wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and sat up to properly remove his vest and white button up, only to have Grell swat at his hands.

"Ah-ah-ah," he shook a finger, "Let me get it for you."

One by one, Grell undid the buttons to Sebastian's shirt, tugging it off by the sleeves.

"Bassy, I didn't know you had abs," the reaper smirked and walked his fingers up his stomach to his chest.

"Now you know," he huffed, placing a hand on Grell's shoulder, pushing him onto his back.

He craned his neck down lightly grazed his teeth along his neck before flicking his tongue over the skin and sinking his teeth in without question.

Grell let out a soft, "eep" at the sharp but pleasurable pain. He tipped his head back, "OH BASSY YOU'RE SUCH A N-" He was a sudden silenced.

Sebastian's hand was tightly clasped over Grell's mouth, "I'm gonna need you to lower your voice, we aren't the only ones in the manor you know..."

Grell nodded a bit with a muffled grunt and Sebastian removed his hand.

Sebastian continued to nip, lick, and kiss at his neck, Grell once again lacing his finger's in his raven hair. Every now and then he would let out a small whimper or moan.

The demon's hands trailed down the sides of his slender body, stopping once they hit that red lacy underwear.

He glanced up at Grell, meeting his gaze, it was a reminder that he was still wearing his glasses. "Are you going to take the glasses off?"

"Oh no, I want to see every moment of this," he beamed, looking the happiest he'd ever been.

It was odd for Sebastian, he never expected to be in bed with his stalker, especially Grell. But here he was. "Perhaps I was wrong about you Mr-.. Ms. Sutcliff."

"Bassy, please, call me Grell."

He didn't reply but gave a nod and hooked his index fingers in the waistband of Grell's underwear, slowly tugging them down.

Sebastian was stopped when he heard the chime of a bell. Ciel was already calling him for another task.

The butler immediately climbed off the reaper and began to redress himself.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?!" The reaper quickly sat up now that the butler was off of him, terribly confused.

Sebastian had his back to Grell, slipping on his shoes. "My master is calling, I have to see what he wants."

Grell's jaw dropped, he was so close yet so far, "you're joking? You're ditching me for that brat?! He can't wait 10 minutes?!"

He turned to leave but Grell placed a hand on his shoulder, "Bassy, why don't you stay with me? I can make you happy, you don't have to serve him."

A smirk once again tugged at Sebastian's lips, "Can't keep the young lord waiting,"

His hand dropped from Sebastian's shoulder, "IS A STUPID SOUL IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!"

Sebastian turned on his heel to see the shocked redhead, "Ciel's soul isn't any ordinary soul. You're a reaper, you wouldn't understand how decadent a soul is to a demon. I am to serve my master until the day he gets revenge on the one who murdered his parents. When that day comes I am to eat his soul. That's the bargain."

There was a long pause, "I can help you with that," Grell replied with a huff, looking very upset about the situation.

Sebastian frowned and didn't answer, his flaming red eyes shooting Grell a glare, "if you'll excuse me, I have to see to it that Ciel's orders are fulfilled."

With that, the butler left, leaving the reaper alone... still in his underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell didn't know how long he had been sitting on the bed. He didn't know if he'd been starstruck by what had just happened with Sebastian, or dumbfounded that Sebastian had the nerve to leave him for Ciel.

Just as he finally had Sebastian in his grasp, it was ruined by that little twit.

"He's just like William!" Grell sighed as he collected his clothes from the floor.

Grell remembered when he was a butler. Sebastian was so very kind to him. Of course, it was merely a façade to fool Ciel and his idiotic house house workers for Madam Red. Nonetheless, Sebastian was closer then than he was now.

His thoughts switched back to Madam Red as he put her red coat on. He'd never taken much of a liking to her, and all he really did was use her. Slaving for her was worth it though, once he met dear, sweet Bassy.

It didn't matter much though, because Sebastian's life was dedicated to that little brat Ciel. Sebastian only wanted Ciel for his soul; after that he would be dead and gone.

"If only there was a way he could get the soul faster," Grell thought to himself, "then he would be mine all mine!"

The idea seemed so simple to the reaper. If Grell got rid of Ciel, Sebastian wouldn't be so infatuated with him, and therefore he would have Sebastian to himself. The more the thought swam around in Grell's head, the more rational it seemed.

He bounded up the stairs of the Manor to the study, where Ciel spent most of his time.

"Excuse me, sir," the Phantomhive maid Mey-Rin stopped him. "Master is in the drawing room with some guests."

"Could you possibly take me there?"

"I'll take you there, yes I will," she beamed, skipping down the hall to the drawing room

"Master, you have a guest-" Mey-Rin clumsily tripped over the serving cart, causing it all to tumble over on the floor.

"Mey-Rin, must you be so clumsy?" Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry, master! I'll be right back with more tea!" the maid scuttled out of the room, frightened of being scolded.

Grell let himself in the room.

"Grell Sutcliff?!" Ciel's mouth dropped as Grell made his entrance.

"Dazzled by my beauty? I couldn't blame you. Afterall, I am red hot," Grell flipped his long, red hair.

"Not quite," the young boy frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important at the moment," Grell's eyes swept the room, "but do you know what is important?"

"Wha-"

The reaper cut Ciel off, "Introducing me to these gorgeous gentlemen!"

"I am prince Soma and this is my servant Agni," the purple-haired one spoke with an accent.

"Oh, two foreign men? I've never been with a foreign gentlemen. How I would love to accompany you on a hot and steamy night," Grell swooned. "Unfortunately, that will have to wait. I'm here strictly on business."

"What do you want, you perverted reaper?" Ciel snapped.

"Feisty today aren't we, young lord?" Grell chortled.

"Answer my question!" Ciel demanded.

"I've come to collect your soul," Grell informed him as he unsheathed his scythes from his pocket.

Ciel bursted out into laughter, "You think you can reap my soul? With scissors?"

"What do you expect? Will took away my modified scythe because of you! I had to improvise!" Grell whined, thinking of that wretched reaper.

His demeanor then changed, "But no matter, I can chop you up into little bits."

Grell charged Ciel, but seemed to miss by an inch, "Lord Phantomhive, don't you think pirates were so 15th century?"

"Actually-" Ciel was caught off guard when Grell snipped one of the strings to his eyepatch, revealing his marked eye.

"How pretty! Though I do prefer red."

Ciel glared up at Grell.

"Don't worry about that. I can fix that problem right up," Grell jabbed his scythe, aiming for Ciel's eye, but just missed by a hair yet again. "My, you're a fast one, aren't you?"

"Agni, do not let him hurt my dear friend Ciel!" Soma ordered his servant.

"Yes, my prince!" Agni jumped up to take action.

Grell was about to stab the young boy, but suddenly black filled the air. He could barely open his eyes in the thick haze, and he couldn't stop sneezing. "What the hell is this?"

"BLACK PEPPER!" the Indian declared as he ground more of the spice, soiling the air.

"Stop that right now! It's getting all in my hair! Do you know how long it takes to perfect this?" Grell wailed.

"SEBASTIAN, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ciel yelled into the black-speckled abyss.

The door to the drawing room slammed open, the gust of air making the black pepper dissipate, revealing Sebastian. "OH, MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! HAVE YOU COME TO SAVE ME, BASSY?"

"Not quite," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, get him out of my home this instant!" Ciel pointed to Grell.

"As you wish, my young lord," Sebastian bowed before jumping at the reaper.

"Why must we play these games, Bassy? You know that it would better off if the brat died," Grell persuaded. "We could live together forever!"

"I'm not very interested in that offer," Sebastian's foot collided with Grell's face.

"I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THE RULE OF NOT HITTING ME IN THE FACE?!" he screeched, caressing his wounded cheek.

"I do not recall that," once again, the reaper took another hit to the face.

"I'm through playing these games with you," Grell jumped up off the floor, throwing his scissors at Sebastian.

Yet another cloud of black polluted the air.

"Stop it with that damn pepper!" Ciel growled.

"Thank you for your assistance, but could you stop filling the air with pepper. My master doesn't like it very much," Sebastian put his hand on Agni's shoulder.

"I will, but I believe you are underestimating the power of BLACK PEPPER!" Agni grated another large cloud of pepper into the air.

"Give me that!" Ciel snatched the object from Agni.

"Can we get back to the fight?" Grell spoke up. "I do have souls to collect and a dress fitting at four thirty."

"I apologise for the inconvenience," Sebastian bowed.

"I couldn't stay mad at you, Bassy!" Grell waved his hand before throwing his second pair of scissors at the demon.

"You should work on your accuracy," Sebastian pulled one pair of scissors from his arm, and in turn threw them back at Grell.

They sunk deep into Grell's chest, "Oh, the agony of forbidden love! Goodbye cruel, loveless world! I leave you with my hopes of finding a true love."

"I'm quite sorry it had to end this way," Sebastian removed the other pair of scissors from his thigh, dropping them by Grell's head.

"Your face is the last I will ever see," Grell teared up. "Should we part with a kiss?"

"I'm afraid not," Sebastian's demonic eyes lit up as he kneeled down beside Grell.

"Can't you hear the symphony of my heart? It beats only for you!" Grell dramatically put his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

"Sebastian, I told you to get him off the property, not kill him! I don't want his filthy blood to stain my floors!" Ciel spoke up from the corner of the room.

"I AM NOT FILTHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Grell launched the scissors towards Ciel.

Sebastian jumped in front of the young boy, protecting him from the scissors.

"IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A PROPER DEPARTURE?" Grell stomped his foot angrily.

"Get rid of him already, Sebastian," Ciel directed his butler.

"No, I'll see my way out," Grell walked over to Sebastian. He pulled his deathscythe from Sebastian's stomach, "I'll be taking this if you don't mind."

Sebastian winced as the metal left his flesh.

"Until next time, Bassy," Grell winked before disappearing out the window.

"Master do you want me to-"

"No, let him go. I couldn't possibly stand another second of him," Ciel said as he picked up his eyepatch off the ground.

"Good show, good show!" Prince Soma clapped with his curry bun filled hand.

"That was hardly a-" Ciel stopped when he noticed the prince with an abundance of curry surrounding him, "Did you just sit there and eat curry the entire time?"

"What would a show be without curry?" Soma questioned.

"But most importantly…" Agni popped up, "BLACK PEPPER!"

"Is that the only thing of importance to you?!" Ciel groaned.

Agni and the prince ignored the child, basking in the black pepper.

Ciel started to casually converse with his butler as the Indians danced in a cloud of black pepper, "Do you think he'll return?"

"I can be certain this isn't the last time we'll see him."


End file.
